


First kiss

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Leo and Jemma are resting and talking after a SHIELD-related inconvenience had interrupt a pleasing party night. Then... the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Art for [fae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fae)'s prompt: "[MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.] Fitz/Simmons, il primo bacio (the first kiss)" for the GranSorpresa Challenge! @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)


End file.
